


sugar

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quicksilver x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Xmen, literally just smut, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, oral (female receiving), oral (male receiving), peter has vibrator hands, peter maximoff - Freeform, peter maximoff imagine, peter maximoff x reader - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, quicksilver imagine, the real ones know what im talking about, there i said what we were all thinking, there is zero plot to be found here, we all had the same thought in that one scene, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Peter and reader get it on literally as soon as they're home alone
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so please be gentle with me

Peter and Y/n sat curled up on Peter's bed in his mom's basement. Some record he picked played in the background. Candy and junk food wrappers were littered around him. His nose traced the underside of her jaw, the sweet scent of his breath fanning across her skin. Y/n giggled as he stretched an arm across her torso.

"What's so funny?"

"You're being so serious, but you've got twinkie cream-" she snickered.

He frowned as his eyebrows raised. "I guess you better take care of that." Her fingers thread into his hair and their lips met.

"Peter!" His mom called down the stairs. 

He pulled away with a groan, flopping over on his back. "Yeah?!"

"I'm leaving for your sister's recital!"

"Okay!" 

"I won't be back until ten!"

"Okay!" He shouted back, becoming irritated.

"You two be good!"

"We will!" Y/n chimed in with a grin. A few minutes later they heard the door swing shut and the lock click.

Not even a moment later, Peter was springing on her. Their lips collided almost painfully. His arms entwined around her and pulled her on top of him. She nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

"You know we have at least an hour."

"And we've been waiting like two weeks for the right time. A guy has needs." He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, working his way down to her shoulder. 

"All the more reason to take our time," she breathed. His hands slipped under the hem of his Def Leppard shirt that she borrowed. 

He smirked. "Have I ever told you how hot it is when you wear my clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it looks better when they're on the floor. You've used that one before." She rolled her eyes, pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

"I guess I need to find some new tricks." His hands snaked up her chest, thumbs brushing against the underside of her breasts. "This is still okay, right?"

"You know you don't need to ask about that," she assured. Her lips captured his in another bruising kiss.

"Doesn't hurt to ask anyway," he replied, a choked groan coming from his throat as her tongue slipped over his. 

His hands continued their path upward. In response, Y/n's hands tightened on his shoulders to ground herself. Her hips rolled into his. She smiled as his breath caught in his throat, thrusting harder against him. 

"I think we need to get rid of this," she whispered before helping him pull his shirt off. A thin sheen of sweat already covered his chest and she could feel his heart pounding. She frowned in concern. "Your heart is racing. Are you okay? Should we stop?" 

He shook his head violently. "No! Keep going!" 

Y/n smirked and planted a kiss at the base of his neck. "You're cute when you're desperate." She continued her ministrations, licking and sucking along his chest, leaving small pink marks in her wake. Peter huffed impatiently. "I'm sorry, are you expecting something?" 

"Y/n, stop playing," he whined. He let out a yelp, which quickly turned into a low groan, as she palmed the growing tent in his pants.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!"

She grinned wickedly. "I'm sure I don't." Her fingertips danced around the button and waistband of his pants.

"I swear, if you don't help me get these off right now."

"What will you do?" Her innocent expression continued, but she popped the button loose.

Peter looked at her warningly. His fingers reached under her own waistband to pull the rest of her clothing off. Y/n placed a hand against his chest to stop him and he froze.

"You first," she murmured. He slowly withdrew his hand, placing it on her waist instead.

"You sure? You don't have to."

She nodded complyingly. "I want to." She helped him slide off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers that left little to the imagination. He whimpered softly as her fingers ghosted over his covered member. "Are you okay with this, though?"

"Always," he gasped, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Y/n didn't take her eyes off his expression as she freed his length. She wrapped her hand gently around it and gave it an experimental pump. To her satisfaction, he let out a huff of air, his hands tightening on her waist. She repeated the action, this time more firmly. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed the base. His hands fisted in her hair. Suppressing a smile, she began to lick him from base to tip.

"Oh, fuuuh-" Peter moaned breathily, "please-"

Y/n placed a hand on his hip as he thrusted upward slightly. She licked him again, this time placing a kiss on the tip before beginning to take him fully in her mouth. He couldn't help but to release a long whine. She bobbed her head up and down, his thrusts soon matching her rhythm. One hand pulled at her hair as the other fisted in the sheets of the bed. 

"St-stop," he stuttered out between a stream of moans. "I don't- I can't." She pulled back and released him with a pop. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, Peter sat up and kissed her sweetly. He placed a hand on her cheek and wrapped the other around her. 

"Thank you, but I want to return the favor," he hummed, pecking her cheek. Her cheeks flushed, but she let him guide her to lay back against the pillows. "Comfy?" She nodded, smiling as he slowly made his way down her body. His hands slid softly along her sides, pausing to rub circles into her stomach with his thumbs. He pressed a light kiss to the skin there. "I," he looked up at her with a smirk, "am very, very lucky."

"Just get on with it," she chided, turning her face to hide her blushing. 

He snickered before settling himself between her legs. Placing his hands firmly on either leg, he left wet kisses on the inside of her thighs. She wriggled as he got closer to where she wanted, causing him to creep back down. 

"If you keep squirming like that, you're never going to get what you want." He breathed huskily against the fabric of her underwear. She tried to grind down toward him, but he held her tightly in place. With a huff, she relaxed against the pillows. "Good girl," he commented absentmindedly. He hooked a finger under the garment, and tugged them down her legs, discarding it. She gasped as the cool air hit her core. Peter made sure he caught her eye contact as he slowly dipped down and kissed just beside her folds, making her hiss and grab the back of his head. He repeated the action on the other side. 

"Goddammit, Peter! Stop playing with me!"

"I said I wanted to pay you back the favor," he grinned.

"I wasn't this bad with you!"

He shrugged, moving in to press a tiny peck of a kiss to the bundle of nerves. Y/n breathed heavily through her nose. His tongue carved a path up, peeling apart her lips to reveal the built up wetness. He gave the area a few kitten licks. Her fingers began to twist strands of his hair as she strained to keep quiet. 

"It's okay, no one's going to hear you. I want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

"God, Peter," she gasped, "keep- don't stop."

He nodded, flattening his tongue against her clit. She released a shaky moan and rolled her hips down into him. He hummed in approval, drawing more mewls of pleasure from the vibration. His tongue dipped lower into her and her abdomen clenched. 

"Please, more!" She clung onto him, trying to push him further in. The feeling of her fingers tying his hair into knots combined with her smell and taste wrenched a moan of his own from his throat. His own breathing quickened. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on the sensitive nerves. "Peter, oh my god! Wait, stop! Not without you!" He quickly withdrew, crawling back on top of her and capturing her in a passionate kiss.

"We can still stop," he panted.

"Not a chance."

"Fuck I need you right now." His hips jolted into hers. "I don't know how much longer I can wait." He kept grinding slightly against her core.

Y/n flipped the pair so that she straddled his legs. Her breath caught at the sensation of his length pressed against her. Peter's eyes brightened at the sight of her on top of him. He pressed a wet kiss to the hollow between her breasts to break the weight of her staring down at him hungrily. 

"I love you," he muttered against her skin.

"I love you, too," she replied with a pure smile, kissing his forehead as she held either side of his face. "Now fuck me."

He nodded seriously, reaching over to the drawer beside his bed and pulling out a condom. He unwrapped it and let her roll it on before helping guide himself to her entrance. She lowered herself onto him, her sighs and moans melding with his groans. Once he was fully sheathed, she paused to revel in the feeling of him throbbing inside her. Peter leaned back, his eyes clenched shut tight.

"Please," he nearly cried, "move."

She complied, resting her hands on his shoulders and head against his neck. Slowly, torturingly so, she began to ride him. His arms tightly wound themselves around her and hugged her as close as possible. 

"You feel so good," Y/n choked out with a breathless laugh, "always fill me up so well."

"Always for you. Only for you," he groaned.

She began to slide up and down him faster, grinding her hips into his. The room filled with their breaths and pants and the sound of slapping skin. He placed his teeth on her shoulder with a whine, biting down gently. 

"You're so tight."

"Are you going to come soon?" 

He nodded. "Want to come with you." She bounced even faster, matching him as he began to thrust up into her. "Powers?"

"Shit, yeah, powers, do it," she panted. He snaked a finger between them, making it vibrate against her clit. Y/n cried out in a loud moan. "Oh god, yes, keep doing that!"

"I'm so close," Peter sobbed. "I think- I think I-"

"Do it. Come with me, Peter. Come with me now!" Her nails dug into his back as her walls clenched around him. 

"I'm- ah! Y/n-" His abdomen tightened as he thrust one last time into her. They both clung to one another as the tension uncoiled and they caught their breath. The heady scent of their activities lingered in the air. "Well that was nice."

Y/n pulled herself off him, unsticking herself from his skin. She turned away to pull her underwear back on and give Peter the privacy to clean himself up. Soon he was back with a glass of water that she accepted gratefully. He pulled her into his arms, drawing the covers over them both. She curled up against him, kissing the underside of his jaw. Music continued to play softly as exhaustion overtook them. 


End file.
